One Piece Puppet Pals
by rumcandy
Summary: No hating me...This needed to be done. Basically Luffy gets pissed at the American version of the One Piece theme song and decides to do his own thing...with paper puppets!


One Piece Puppet Pals

By: rumcandy

Disclaimer: I own NO One Piece people….but if there are any others, then they are mine.

Rum: alright, love or hate me for doing this, but it needed to be done. And I'm sure Ron and Harry would be proud.

Ron: Right-o

The Mugiwara crew is watching the American version of One Piece and it's on the terrible rap theme song when Luffy pushes the stop button. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he yells causing the rest of the crew to jump. "Jeez Luffy, calm down…what can't you take?" asked the blond chef. "I can't take it how they butchered that damn song! IT MAKES ME CRAZY!"

The antisocial swordsman looked up at his enraged captain, "Well what do you plan to do about it?" he asked. Luffy thought for a moment then a large goofy smiled stretched across his face, "We'll make a new one."

"WHAT!" yelled the rest of the crew in unison. "How the hell do you expect to do that?" Asked Nami who was staring in disbelief of what he said.

Luffy's grin just widened, "Like this!" he turned around and started doing something. The rest of the crew were trying to catch a peek at what he was doing.

When he finally turned around, he was holding a paper doll with a likeness to each crew member. "We'll have a puppet show instead!" He shouted confidently. Usopp examined the dolls with much interest. "You know, he may have a point…this could be big…and the most dangerous thing we'd have to do is cut them out with scissors…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE!" Nami shouted holding up what was supposed to be her doll. It looked like an orange with hair. "It's you Nami…" Luffy stated simply. Nami was about to rip his head off, but Sanji beat her to it. He booted him in the back of the head, "DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY DARLING NAMI YOU RUBBER BUFFOON!" he steamed.

Luffy picked up his puppet and made it 'walk' up to Sanji's, "Hey Sanji, can you make me some meat?" The puppet 'asked', Luffy attempting ventriloquism. Usopp looked thoughtfully at his and decided to play along, he had nothing better to do. His puppet walked up to Sanji's and said, "Yeah. I'm pretty hungry myself."

Sanji looked at them like they were both loons then looked at Nami who was fiddling with hers to make it better, then looked at Zolo who seemed to be frowning at his. "Hey, cactus-head. What's da matta wit' you?" he said antagonizingly. Zolo just frowned and continued staring at it. Sanji go up in his face, "I asked you a question." Zolo looked up into the chef's eye. "Who says I have to answer? You crap-cook." he said. Sanji angrily kicked at him. Zolo barely dodged it, but his paper doll fluttered to the floor.

It was pretty much a stick figure holding three swords (that also looked like sticks) and a very large head. Sanji looked down at it and in a second, all but Zolo were on the floor dying of laughter. Poor Zolo picked it up and walked out of the room.

"So I guess he doesn't want to play?" asked Luffy. Everyone sweatdropped. "Ah who needs him, he'd just end up getting mad at something." said Usopp. "He does have a point...he's so antisocial..." Nami agreed. "Well then, what are we waiting for!" shouted Luffy, "Let's get on with it!"

One Piece Puppet Pals(Stop the Burning)

(To the tune of the Bruins song)

Luffy: We are the Mugiwara!

Usopp: The best pirates in the west!

Sanji: We're sailing on to find One Piece!

Nami: And steal from all the rest!

All: We are the Mugiwara. Kaizoku of the West.

Luffy: We'll sail from here,

Sanji: To far or near!

Usopp: And Nami is a whore!

Nami: HEY! I AM NOT!

The Luffy puppet pops up with the Usopp puppet.

Luffy: Hiya Usopp! Whatcha doin'?

Usopp: I dunno...hey, let's go see what Sanji's cookin'!

Luffy: FOOD!

The puppets 'walk' off stage and into the 'kitchen' where the Sanji puppet is 'cooking' dinner.

Luffy: HEY SANJI! WE'RE HUNGRY!  
Sanji: Yer just in time. Dinner is served. OH NAMI-SWAN!

The Nami puppet 'walks' in.

Nami: Oh thank you Sanji. You're so sweet.

Sanji: Yes. Yes I am.

The Sanji puppet sets the food out and the Usopp puppet touches it right away, not bothering to wait for it to cool off.

Usopp: AAAAAH! OCHO-T! I MEAN H-O-T! I mean...STOP THE BURNING!

Rum: okay...that is all so far...lol...I hope y'all like it...if I get good reviews, I'll make a better, funnier.. one...

Luffy: Poor Usopp...

Nami: No, he called me a whore...

Sanji: Don't worry about it my angel...he's known to lie.

Usopp: whispers I wasn't lieing that time...

All: hit Usopp

Usopp: Is hit

Ron: walks up to Usopp...bother...runs off


End file.
